


Close

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Those Forgotten Timelines [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka, Madoka, and Hitomi watch a scary movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a fic about my OT3 since no other fics have been made for it yet.

Two bodies were snuggly pressed against Sayaka's own, the blue blanket only warming her further. A large bowl of popcorn was positioned on her lap, the smell of butter filling the air around them.

Sayaka pulled her hand out from under the blanket, then grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn.

No one else was hungry.

Oh well, she thought, grabbing another handful. That just means that there's more for me.

"Sayaka," Madoka said, clutching the stuffed purple dog in her arms, its floppy head sticking out from under the blanket. "You never said that this movie would be scary!"

Sayaka's eyes left the TV screen, turning to the pink haired girl to her left. Underneath the blanket, she reached out for her hand, then gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well why would I? Then neither of you would want to watch it with me."

Luckily, it hadn't had an obvious title. The Streets sounded like it could be a movie of any genre, and Hitomi and Madoka had both agreed to watching it without much question. Hitomi had hoped that it would be a romance, and Madoka had surely wished for it to be a comedy. It just wouldn't have been the same if it were called These Bloody Days or The Dancing Dead.

"Did we have to watch this?" Hitomi asked. She had not brought a stuffed animal for herself, and had resorted to using Sayaka's arm as a substitute.

"Oh," Sayaka responded, "yes."

Hitomi groaned.

The killer came back on screen, a knife in his hand. His next victim was a university student. He was currently walking back from a late night class, his arms filled with heavy textbooks. He wasn't paying attention to much of anything.

The killer stepped forward, the movie's music getting louder.

"This is gonna be good," Sayaka said.

Madoka whimpered.

Sayaka's heart was racing a mile a minute, but it was with excitement rather than fear.

The TV stopped, the pause button filling the screen.

"What?" she yelled.

"We are not watching the rest of that!" Hitomi roared. She clicked the large red power button. "I'm picking out a new movie!"

Madoka gave a squeal of joy.

"What?" Sayaka yelled, wrapping her arms around the popcorn bowl.

Hitomi got up from the couch, then turned on a light. She looked tired.

"Why don't we watch something funny?" Madoka asked.

Hitomi smiled. "I like that idea."

"Hey!" Sayaka broke in. "I was going to protect you guys!"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "So that's why you tried to scare us?" She walked over to the bookcase that held the collection of her DVD's. She examined it for a few moments, then grabbed one with confidence.

"I got your favorite, Madoka!"

Madoka grinned. "Thank you!"

Sayaka complained a bit longer, but neither listened to her.

Five minutes later, peppy music filled the room.

Hitomi grabbed a few pieces of popcorn. "I like this much better. What about you, Madoka?"

"I love it!"

Sayaka frowned.

Hitomi leaned in closer to her. "It'll be fun, Sayaka."

"Yeah!" Madoka added. She grabbed Sayaka's hand. "You don't need to protect us."

Sayaka opened her mouth to respond, but never got in another word edge wise. Madoka and Hitomi laughed at the characters in front of them.

Soon enough, Sayaka had joined in with them.


End file.
